The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ipomoea, botanically known as Ipomoea batatas, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Emerald Splash’.
The new Ipomoea is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Riverhead, N.Y. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Ipomoea cultivars with attractive foliage shape and coloration.
The new Ipomoea is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Ipomoea batatas cultivar Ivory Jewel, not patented. The new Ipomoea was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of ‘Ivory Jewel’ in a controlled environment in Riverhead, N.Y. on May 4, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ipomoea by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Riverhead, N.Y. since February, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Ipomoea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.